The Origin
Heart of the World At the heart of all the fantastical creations of Ouranos is the Origin, a beacon of life, and the hub of all creation on Ouranos. Green, translucent energy flows through this hearth of growth like water in a river. Nature runs rapid across this area, and in no area is more created or life sparked. Whats more, life seems to adapt while amidst the Origin. Animals taking on characteristics of trees, and trees taking the habits and appearances of animals. Life shines brightly amongst the bristled branches and thick foliage of the Origin. Greenfolk Living amidst the Origin, its trees, and mountains are the Greenfolk. are a peaceful people, mostly concerned with nature and its subgenres. They spend most of their days, caring for the fauna and flora, documenting new and different species that come into existence, and charting the creation of canyons and mountains, and lakes, and continents. Their people all serve underneath the leadership of the Grand Savant, who is chosen by surviving the Embracement, or the stepping into the Heart of the Origin and surviving; those that survive are said to have garnered all possible knowledge and selected as leaders. They lead over the most intellectual, the Savants, and delegate a select task to each of the three: The Savant of the Wild, Savant of Saviors, and Savant of Nature. The Savant of Wildlings conducts all matters of fauna and foreign peoples, the Savant of Saviors protects the natural world and the Greenfolk, and the Savant of Nature is delegated the colossal task of observing and documenting all of nature. Each of the four positions serving until death with no exceptions besides treason. The main "city" of the Greenfolk is Greenrun which serves as preservation to all wildlife, and natural creatures of the continent. Territories: The Origin is a massive location within the world, with countless environments built from its source of life, but there are five major territories of the Origin. (Aoisin)Everwinter- one of the more dangerous territories of the Origin, most of Everwinter is wrapped amidst a constant blizzard. Treacherous terrain engulfs the entirety of the territory, with canyons hidden by thin sheets of ice covered in snow, shifting/floating icebergs crashing and falling, hailstorms that can shatter bones, and snowstorms that can bury whole villages in mere seconds. (Gaeye)The Sighing Garden- a massive rain forest fraught with an ever-present storm that pelts its residents with soaking rain, shaking winds, and burning bolts of lightning. It gets its name from the constant sound of whirling wind that permeates the territory. '(Ysulen)Springmeadow- '''by far the safest and most expansive territory in the Origin, Springmeadow is a evershifting and changing grassland; its plantlife, sprouting, changing colors, and even migrating. '(Dasos)The Speckled Grove- 'the most populated territory in the Origin, The Speckled Grove is home to the most exotic plantlife in the Origin, as well as Greenrun. A massive forest of various types, wrapped together perfectly, and intermingled with lakes, rivers, and hills. It gets its name from the glow it casts miles away from itself. '(Hyevr)Ash-Crowned Slopes- '''the longest-stretching, and thinnest territory of the Origin, the Ash-Crowned Slopes actually have spread as far as Merinth, and some say it continues to spread farther out every year. Perilous mountains of ashen stone, and sharp rock, surrounded by miles of hills, canyons, volcanoes, and caves.